


Be My Mistake

by honeyflowersandtea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflowersandtea/pseuds/honeyflowersandtea
Summary: Clarke discovers that everything about Bellamy Blake is a contradiction within the first seconds of sharing the same breath.OrBellamy and Clarke are potraying star-crossed lovers on set in Botswana. Only they keep on blurring the line between fiction and reality.Loosley based on the Wildest Dreams music video by Taylor Swift.





	Be My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome! Ever since I saw the Wildest Dreams music video all of those years ago, I was inspired to write. Now that I finally have an Ao3 account, I thought I would kick off this new profile with a multi-chapter AU. Let's get down to it!

**C** larke knew she had landed the role from the second her chemistry read with Finn Collins began. 

Being an actress, Clakre Griffin had long since perfected the art of feigning attraction to the unattractive (she’d once had role where she had to give a heart wrenching monologue to Cage Wallace while he was dressed in a putrid green alien suit). But in a pleasant turn of events, she didn’t really need to pretend being drawn towards the warm energy that Finn Collins exuded. Before the chemistry read, as she was pouring cream into her morning cup of coffee, he had introduced himself with a bashful smile and asked to make sure she had everything she needed before they began. As she nodded to reassure him that she was ready to go, he reached forward to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. So what if her heart fluttered for an instant? She’s only human

“All right everyone, let’s get started. We’re doing a chemistry read for Clarke Griffin, who’s auditioning for the role of Genieve O'Hara.”

Clarke and Finn both take their respective marks. Finn mouths _we’ve got this,_ just as the executive calls action. And just like that Clarke feels her own thoughts slip away and allows the character of Genieve to consume her being. Her eyes leave her feet and dare to meet the gentle sea foam of Finn’s irises. Clarke shudders with a deep inhale as though just looking at him causes her pain. 

“Genevieve, you have to understand -” 

“I do understand Atlas. The deep ache in your chest, that makes it impossible to think about anything other than how badly your heart is breaking, has also become a part of my DNA. I can’t leave your sight without feeling like I’m drowning and I can’t be near you without feeling as though every single one of my cells is being lit on fire.” 

Clarke wipes a hot tear from her cheek. 

“You don’t get to act as though I have no idea what we’re both doing to each other. I am as much wrecked by the knowledge of her existence as you are.” 

Finn takes a second to hide his face behind his hands. 

“What do we do?” He asks in a ragged voice. 

“Leave each other and hope that time truly does heal all wounds.” 

They lock eyes for a moment so heavy with tension, the air in the room becomes a little less breathable. 

The scene ends with Clarke storming off her mark, leaving Finn standing alone. 

The room bursts into thunderous applause and Clakre’s hunch about the role being her’s is confirmed when she catches the producer sharing a silent nod with the studio head. She’s going to be Genieve O’Hara. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You’re going to be Genieve fucking O’Hara”

Raven shouts through the phone. Clarke chuckles as her agent continues her explicit exclamations. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you Griffin. I knew this role was perfect for you. Four months filming in Africa and then a global press tour alongside the charming Finn Collins, I bet you this whole experience is going to be the highlight of your entire career and I’m the person who made it all happen.”

Raven pauses.

“I need a raise for this.”

Clarke laughs again before assuring the brunette for the next ten minutes that her role in this entire endeavour was greatly appreciated and that _yes_ , she will be graciously compensated. Finally, Raven’s ego has been stroked enough that Clarke could end the conversation and hang up the phone. She settles down into her couch and lets herself soak in the excitement for just a moment. Ever since she had been handed her first script, and instantly felt the pull of transforming into a different person as an escape from her own thoughts, she had dreamed of landing a role like this, but now that, that goal had been achieved she hadn’t even truly processed that it was actually happening. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**O** **ne month later**

The phone call that Clakre receives the week before her official departure to Botswana changes everything. 

“Finn Collins just got caught with drugs at Heathrow airport.”

Raven says with remorse apparent in her tone. It takes everything in Clarke to keep from letting her phone clatter out of her hands. Finn had just been texting her yesterday, full of excitement about finally getting the chance to see her after such a long time on his other project and about being ready to get started on the film. And now... 

“What does this mean Ray?” 

“It means he’s off the film effective immediately. The studio is scheduling an emergency re-casting as we speak, so you have to be on standby for chemistry reads… And Clarke, there’s talk of a new-comer being the front runner for taking over the role of Atlas.” 

“How is that possible Ray? This movie is on track to be the star of awards season, there’s no way that they would risk that by bringing on a rookie.”

“Apparently, Charmaine Diozya never wanted Finn as Atlas, but allowed it since the studio insisted that he would help draw attention to the film, now that he’s gone she’s insisting that they audition her choice for the part. His name is Bellamy Blake, he plays the hot-shot anthropologist turned world explorer on that new Indiana Jones’ spin off show. According to Diozya, he’s exactly how she’s always pictured Atlas and now is saying she won’t sign with the studio to film more books if he isn’t considered.” 

“I don’t know if I can risk my reputation by starring in a film with a newcomer. If the movie crashes and burns, there’s a chance my career might go up in flames alongside it.”

“Listen Clarke, they won’t cast him if it looks like that’s going to be the case. And if he does tank the movie, all of the critics will rave about how you were the one saving grace, they’d say you are the only reason to watch the movie.”

“People don’t remember the captain of the Titanic very fondly Ray.”

“Always such a drama queen. No one wonder you’re an actress. Now get over yourself and get ready for a week full of chemistry reads. And please, please, please, play nice with Bellamy Blake.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Clarke was starting to lose hope around the time the hands on the clock signaled that it was 6 o’clock. It had been a long day of meeting an endless stream of hot, but mediocrely talented men and forgetting their names by the time they had said their last line. Clarke had thrown herself into every scene, hoping to find that same spark that Finn and her had created, but in every take it was apparent that something was missing. As the day dragged on and the jaw lines of the prospective actors kept getting sharper, even though their acting skills kept getting duler, Clakre was ready to call Raven to find some loop hole in her contract that would free herself from the role. Just as she was about to flag down a producer to let them know that she was done for the day, another guy with a script in hand entered the room. 

Clarke didn’t even need to be introduced to the man, to know without a doubt, that it was Bellamy Blake. 

Just from a first glance, Clarke now understands why Charmaine Diozya was so convinced that Bellamy embodied the perfect Atlas. The wild curls that crashed down the nape of his neck, the broad shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of some invisible burden, the dusty freckles, the large hands made for caressing a woman’s face between them, and lastly the voice laced with sex and softness bound together in a forgotten dance. It was like every characteristic of Atlas had been peeled of the pages of the book and painted onto Bellamy’s skin. 

Clarke tried to regain her resolve as he began making his way into the room, bracing for when she’d have to introduce herself, but the moment never came. Instead of doing the traditional schmoozing of producers before beginning, Bellamy took his mark without a single introduction or conversation. 

Thelonious Jaha, a bit thrown by the uncustomary entrance, clapped his hands to call the attention of the other studio heads.

“Thank you Mr. Blake for joining us today. It seems that you are ready to go, so we won’t delay you any longer. Ms. Griffin are you okay to start now?”

“Yes.” 

“Then… Action.” 

This time as Clarke’s gaze rises with the flutter of her eyelashes, instead of being greeted by the soft seafoam green of Finn’s eyes she is shaken by the unusual chemistry of Bellamy’s mahogany and steel grey irises. She finds herself getting lost in the challenge of discovering where the deep brown began and where the Seattle grey ended. 

Bellamy clears his throat and suddenly Clarke is transported back into the casting room. She blinks twice, freeing herself of her haze, before continuing. 

“I do understand Atlas.” 

Clarke realizes that eye color is just the beginning of the vast differences between Finn and Bellamy. Where Finn had portrayed Atlas as a man ashamed by his desire to be with a forbidden lover, Bellamy leans into the _want_ shared between the two of them. The way he delivers every single one of his lines encompasses his untameable craving for Genieve. His jaw is set so tight, it seems like he is fighting every impulse in his body to reach for her. 

“Leave each other and hope that time truly does heal all wounds.” 

Clarke is preparing to tear her stare away from Bellamy and to flee her mark, but just as she is pivoting on her heel a powerful hand catches her wrist. She only has a beat to part her mouth in surprise before Bellamy is pulling her to his chest and slotting his lips against hers. Clarke discovers that everything about Bellamy Blake is a contradiction in the first seconds of sharing the same breath.His lips are like his eyes, a combination of delicate and rough. He anchors a firm hand against her lower back and guides her body against his. She finds herself melting into his chest and pushing right back against his lips with an equally bruising yet tender kiss. 

He breaks away from her just as she feels a moan crawling out of her chest. 

“That Mr. Blake… was BRILLIANT!! I’m offically having the kiss added to that scene. Thank you for gifting us with something we didn’t even know we needed. Incredible! Absolutley incredible.”

And just like that, Clarke knew that Bellamy Blake had landed the role of Atlas Kingsley.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked the first chapter. I'm planning on posting weekley updates every Tuesday, so even when we're on hiatus I can still get some bellakre in my life on Tuesdays. I also might change the rating depending on wheter I decided to write smut scenes. I've been writing fanfiction for 6 years and still haven't written smut, but based on my overall plot ideas it might come up. Let me know what ya think about the story. Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated


End file.
